lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bree Davenport
Bree Davenport '(formerly known as Subject B) is the sister of Adam Davenport ,Chase Davenport and Daniel Davenport and is the 2nd oldest child out of the three main super-humans. She is one of the five main characters. Bree is the feisty, foolhardy teenage girl. She is currently 18 years old. Bree possesses the power of super speed. Like most teenage girls, she tries her best to have a great social life. Prior to this, Bree wants to have a regular life. But as the superhuman she is, Bree will put her desire aside and show who she truly is: a brave, heroic, bionic teen. Bree is the fastest out of her siblings. She is portrayed by Kelli Berglund. Biography Season 1 In this season after being introduced to the outside world, Bree is a girl who just wants to have a regular high school life while also going on missions with her brothers. Season 2 In this season, in No Going Back, she (along with Adam and Chase) exposed her bionic secret to Principal Perry. In the episode Bro Down, she got her first hidden ability. Season 3 Bree becomes a little more of a moody teenager that wants freedom in Three Minus Bree. At the end of the episode, Brother Battle, Douglas unlocked her second hidden ability, invisibility. Her bionic secret is revealed to the world (along with Adam and Chase's) in You Posted What?!?. Bree tries to hold on to whatever she has left of her normal life. Season 4 Bree, along with Adam and Chase, continue to be mentors at the Davenport Bionic Academy. They also continue to battle enemies, both new and old. Personality She is the middle child of the bionic trio and the only girl. She likes talking to her friend, Caitlin, and giving her misguided boyfriend advice, as shown in Can I Borrow the Helicopter?. She, as every other teenage girl, tries to be normal, aside from the fact that she is bionic. She is also somewhat irresponsible and has reckless tendencies. She often overreacts to situations, but is still kind at heart and deeply cares about her family. She's sassy, opinionated and very sarcastic, with a snarky sense of humor, always with a smart retort ready. Although she complains about them a lot, she loves her brothers. She likes to annoy her little brother, Chase, with them often bickering or poking fun at each other. Her relationship with Adam is more positive, though they still bicker. She often breaks up fights and arguments. Though proud of her femininity, she has her tomboyish qualities, most likely due to her lack of interaction with other girls. However, she's become more lady-like in later seasons. Despite being brave, Bree can be squeamish when forced to deal with disgusting things. She is also shown to adapt to cultures quickly, as shown in Drone Alone. Family Chase Davenport Main Article: Brase Chase is Bree's younger brother. Like most siblings do, they tend to tease/bicker each other. They'll insult each other and argue, but in the end, they're always there for each other. Their friendship is strong. These two will fight at times, but their fights never affect their connection with each other. In Bionic Showdown, Bree fought Marcus in attempt to save Chase. In Bionic Action Hero Bree cries a little when she thinks Chase is dead, and blames herself for it since she was the one who gave Troy Chase's chip schematics. They care about each other a lot, and have a close relationship. Adam Davenport Main Article: Bradam Adam is Bree's older brother. They tease one another once in a while, but rarely fight or argue.They care about each other a lot, and their relationship is very strong. They're very close to each other and will always be there for each other, no matter what. Adam is softest to Bree the most. In Bionic Showdown, Marcus made Adam fall to the ground twice and get knocked out for a while, causing Bree to run to him in concern. In Bionic Action Hero, Adam was reluctant to hurt Bree, and was the last to turn his power on. When Bree told him to destroy her and Troy, Adam told her "I can't." They care about each other a lot, and have a close relationship. Leo Dooley Main Article: Breo Leo is Bree's younger cousin/brother by her adoption. They insult each other from time to time, and they tease. Bree puts herself in a position as Leo's older sister, and makes him pay the consequences to his mistakes, as shown in Spy Fly She claims that she wants him to follow his responsibilities as she does with herself. They're always there for each other and care deeply about each other. Donald Davenport Main Article: Bronald Donald is Bree's uncle and adoptive father. She continues to call him her dad, even after she discovers he has been lying to her and her brothers. She sometimes ignores his warnings and goes against it, leading her to fall into trouble. Bree isn't as close with him as the boys are, but he will be a fatherly figure towards her at most, even though she finds it embarassing. When Davenport realizes how little time he spent with her, he made it up to her with his Concert in a Can. Tasha Davenport Main Article: Brasha Tasha is Bree's Aunt/Mom by her adoption. She appears to get along with her, mostly because she's the only other girl in the household. In Can I Borrow the Helicopter?, Tasha makes Davenport let Bree move into her sewing room so she could have more and space privacy. Bree, happy about this, was glad Tasha convinced him, up until she realized she was taking up her space and privacy. In Prank You Very Much, Tasha helps Bree prank Adam and Chase. Bree is assumed to be Tasha's favorite, since she's the only girl. However, along with her other siblings, Tasha is not set with Bree living in the house. Friends and Relationships Friends Caitlin Main Article: Braitlin Caitlin is Bree's annoying best friend. In Death Spiral Smackdown, Bree stated that Caitlin was the first real friend she has had since she moved out of the lab. Although, they may have become less friendly with each other after the events of Llama Drama. Relationships Kavan Main Article: Bravan Kavan was Bree's first love interest and crush. Besides her family, Kavan was the first boy Bree ever talked to. He only appeared in Crush, Chop, and Burn. Ethan Main Article: Brethan Ethan was Bree's boyfriend and second love interest in Season 1. He appeared only in Leo's Jam and Smart and Smarter. Owen Main Article: Browen Owen was Bree's boyfriend throughout Season 2 and her third love interest. He appeared in Quarantined, Spike's Got Talent, and The Haunting of Mission Creek High. Jake Main Article: Jakee Jake was Bree's fourth love interest and date to the dance. He only appeared in Face Off. It is possible that he broke up with Bree after the cyber mask incident. Sebastian Main Article: Brebastian Sebastian was Bree's fifth love interest. It was confirmed that he had a crush on her, and most likely Bree felt the same way, as seen through their flirting. He was Bree's first bionic love interest. They lost feelings for each other in Bionic Rebellion, due to Sebastian turning evil. He appeared in First Day of Bionic Academy, Adam Steps Up, and Unauthorized Mission liking Bree. Bob Main Article: Brob Bob has a crush on Bree, which she didn't notice until later. Although Bree cared for him in Left Behind, she does not want to have a relationship with him. In Forbidden Hero, Bree fought over Bob with Caitlin. He appears in the last 3 Season 3 episodes and most Season 4 episodes. Oliver Main Article: Broliver Oliver was Bree's sixth love interest. They both had crushes on each other, and called each other cute. She lost interest in him when she realized that Oliver reminds her of Chase. He only appears in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. Troy Main Article: Broy Troy was Bree's ninth love interest. Bree had a crush on Troy in Bionic Action Hero until it was later revealed that Troy was actually an evil android. Bree was the one who killed Troy by dunking his head in water. Abilities Bionic Abilities ''After receiving a new chip, Bree has all of her bionic powers back once again. *Super Speed:' Bree's main bionic ability. She runs super fast, she can't be seen by others. She can run over four hundred miles an hour. According to Leo she can run at the speed of sound, which is 761.21 mph. (Which Father Knows Best), however, in Rise of the Secret Soldiers, she stated herself that she can run 500 miles per hour. So it is unknown how fast she can exactly run. ** '''Speed Fighting: ' She and Taylor speed fight in You Posted What?!?. Her speed hits give her inhuman force that compensates for her lack of bionic strength. **'Speed Talking:' She can talk super fast. She explained the plot of an episode in "2" seconds. (Chore Wars and Mission Invisible) **'Speed Typing:' Bree can type at rapid speeds, and according to her, she can type all of the words that exist in a minute. (Dude, Where's My Lab?) **'Sonic Cyclone:' When Bree spins around fast enough, she can make a sonic cyclone. (Leo's Jam and Mission Invisible). **'Speed Drawing/Painting:' Bree can draw or paint with her super speed as shown in Hole In One. **'Vacuum Generation:' Bree can run in circles fast enough, Bree can create a vacuum, sucking small objects inside (Spy Fly). Also, in Back From the Future, Chase told her to create a vacuum to slow the collider down. ***'Speed Whirl:' Bree can super speed around enemies to catch them off guard. As shown when she super speeded around Gamma Girl in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. *'Super Jump:' When something is in Bree's way, she can jump over it easily. She's also able to jump onto ceilings and adhere to them without any support. (Mission Invisible) *'Mental Navigation System:' Bree can tell where to go when she uses her super speed. (Drone Alone) *'Wall Sticking': She can stick to walls, but is still affected by gravity. (Mission Invisible) *'Super Agility:' Bree has a lot of acrobatics that make her effective when she's fighting, it was first shown when she aerial cartwheeled in Bionic Birthday Fail. *'Vocal Manipulation:' In the episode Bro Down, it was revealed that Bree can manipulate her vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sound effects. She also uses it in Trucked Out and Which Father Knows Best?. *'Super Durability:' Like her brothers, Bree can with stand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that can kill normal people and cut them in half can only stun her. (Night of the Living Virus) *'Resistance to Extreme Climates:' In Rats on a Train, Donald says that thanks to genetic engineering, Adam, Bree and Chase are more suited to handle extreme climates. *'Invisibility:' Douglas gave her the ability to turn invisible. (Brother Battle). She used her invisibility to turn invisible when she snuck into Troy West's dressing room and found out his plans in Bionic Action Hero. Non-Bionic Abilities *'Martial Arts:' Like her brothers, she knows martial arts. She used her martial arts to fight Giselle Vickers, Lexi, Marcus, and Taylor. * Bravery: Bree is very brave and willing to give herself for the sake of others, In Bionic Showdown, when Chase was trying to hold on to the railing, she fought Marcus and to save Chase. * Great Aiming: 'As shown in Bionic Showdown and Spider Island, Bree has exceptionally good aim. *'Girl Tears: In Left Behind, Bree uses this ability to make Donald not punish her. Bree says this is stronger than any bionic ability. (Note: this ability hasn't been shown to work). *'Interrogation Resistance Training: '''It is mentioned in You Posted What?!? that Bree and her siblings have all been trained in interrogation resistance by Donald. Glitches *'Uncontrollable Navigation': When she gets nervous, she runs around randomly. (Leo's Jam) *'Scrambled Navigation': Her mental navigation system is messed up when exposed to the LEMP. (Drone Alone) *'Disabled Joints/Disabled Muscles/Numbing Tongue/Uncontrollable Movement': When exposed to neurothroxin, Bree goes through this, and if not cured in 24 hours, it becomes permanent. (Quarantined) *'Uncontrollable Voice Manipulation': When Bree gets nervous, when she talks, she will say things in different random voices and noises. (Bro Down) When she loses her temper, it will manifest involuntarily and become inhumanly deep. *'Glitching Eyes': In Trent Gets Schooled, it is revealed that she wasn't used to the flash on the camera, making her eyes turn into a shiny shade of black. *'Overuse': Its revealed that if Bree keeps running at top speed for too long, her heart rate will eventually get too high, and kill her. (Which Father Knows Best) *'New Chip Fix 1 - Flying Upward': When Davenport fixed Bree's chip first, her super speed made her fly upward and on the ceiling. (Which Father Knows Best) *'New Chip Fix 2 - Running Backwards': When Davenport attempted to fix her chip a second time, her super speed made her run backwards. (Which Father Knows Best ) *'Doomsday Virus:' Because Bree had the Triton App, it also came with a doomsday virus that Krane installed. If Krane got killed, the virus would activate after six months and would cause him to self-destruct after ten hours. Temporary Abilities *[[Super Intelligence|'Super Intelligence']]':' (Chip Switch only) *[[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' and Heat Vision:' (Chip Switch only) *'Commando App:''' (Spike vs. Spikette only) Fashion Bree's fashion includes many colored pants and layered tops. She generally wears different colored Dr. Martens in every episode. The only episode she has not worn Dr. Martens is in My Little Brother and No Going Back, where she wore heels instead. In the first two season, she often wore a plaid top with a shirt underneath. In Season 3, Bree usually wears heels. The only time she wore Dr. Martens was in The Jet-Wing. In Season 3 and 4, Bree usually wears a solid color top with skinny jeans. In Season 4, Bree often wears her mentor suit. According to Kelli Berglund in an interview with Teenplicity, Bree had the cutest style by the end of Season 4. Gallery Trivia *She is the world's second bionic superhuman. **She is the world's first female bionic superhuman. *She has worn heels/ankle boots in every episode of Season 3. *She said in Death Spiral Smackdown, that Caitlin is her first real friend that she had. *She had a part time job at Tech Town in Mission Creek Mall, but resigned from her job in Brother Battle *She once stole Adam's ePod and made fun of his playlist with Taylor Swift's music. (Crush, Chop and Burn) *She said she wants to go to Paris. (Crush, Chop and Burn) **Bree finally gets to go to Paris in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. *Chase says that she is bossy. (Quarantined, Can I Borrow the Helicopter?) *Bree has been to New Jersey. (Drone Alone) *She is the champ at loogie contests. (Night of the Living Virus) *Bree used to have a hard time walking in high heels. (Leo's Jam) *In Chip Switch and Chore Wars, Bree says that she'd take super speed over Chase's super smarts any day. *She wanted for Adam and Chase to live in Mr. Davenport's warehouse, because it's where he keeps all of his explosive chemicals. (Can I Borrow the Helicopter?) *She can perform the national anthem with her armpit. (Smart and Smarter). *Her star sign is Sagittarius as revealed by Bree. This means her birthday is between November 22-December 21. (Mission: Space) *She passed out when she first discovered nail polish. (Speed Trapped) *She seems to like annoying her brothers, just like how they annoy her, but still loves them. She particularly makes fun of Chase's inability to get a girlfriend. *Her chip color is blue. (Which Father Knows Best?) *Bree has many love interests. **She has the most love interests out of anyone in the entire series. *She used to practice kissing on the wall in the lab, and so did her brothers. (Crush, Chop and Burn) *She is the middle child. *She wants a sister, as she claimed in Hole In One, due to hanging around her brothers and tolerating their stupidity and silliness. *She is the only girl in the Davenport household, along with Tasha and Edie. *She once said YOLO, an old popular saying meaning "You Only Live Once", in Bionic Showdown. *In the episode Memory Wipe, she wanted to go to to Stella Jordan's Sweet 16 party and laugh at her when she doesn't get a car. *It is possible she is a junior, because in Trent Gets Schooled, she was being teased by the entire junior class. *She falls for pranks easily sometimes. (Prank You Very Much) *She is very bad at pranks. (Prank You Very Much) *She destroyed her chip in Three Minus Bree, leaving her powerless, however she managed to get a new chip, identical to the last which restored all her powers in Which Father Knows Best. *It is uncertain if Bree has anymore glitches because she has gotten a new chip. *Out of the three, she has the newest chip. It's possible that it might allow for more upgrades like Chase's does. *She wants a convertible made out of diamonds. (Leo vs. Evil) *She has seen every slumber party movie ever made. (Night of the Living Virus) * When they are in trouble she usually says, "We have to tell Davenport". * She wants more freedom. (The Rats Strike Back and Three Minus Bree) * She got a new ability, invisibility, in Brother Battle. * She's shown to be a slob in Simulation Manipulation. * She hates nurbles. * Her estimated height is 5'3 1/2 or 5'4, but most likely 5'4. * In the scene of Chip Switch, when the Rats are switching their chips, Bree's is shinning yellow. *She likes boys with a British accent. (Bionic Dog). ** However, none of her human love interests (Bree's Love Interests) have a British accent. * She is an extreme slob, which is her way of expressing her freedom from Adam and Chase. (Simulation Manipulation) * She is very manipulative at times. *Her favorite kind of cookies is sugar. *She doesn't like Taylor Swift. *She has quit from being a bionic superhuman twice. (Three Minus Bree and Rise of the Secret Soldiers) *Her hair is longer in Season 3 and 4. **Her hair is darker in Season 4. *In Alien Gladiators, she said she needed new friends. *She says Fast is her middle name. (Sink or Swim) *Out of all of her love interests, only Sebastian and Troy turned evil, Oliver worked at Mighty Med, Jake, Owen, Ethan and Kavan were typical school boys, and Liam was a phone. *It is revealed in One of Us that Bree actually has a lot of friends, she just didn't bring them around Adam, Chase, and Leo. Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Davenport Family Category:Characters Category:Bionic Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters